


Kidnapped

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blake's point of view(s) will be very small in this chapter because I want it to feel ominous</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Blake's point of view(s) will be very small in this chapter because I want it to feel ominous

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Adam, get up!" I stirred in my bed, squinting at the light streaming into my room from the window. "Come on, Kiddo. You can't be late." Dad called to me from down the stairs. I groaned and rolled out of bed. "I know the feeling, buddy." My Dad chuckled and the sound traveled up the stairs, through the cracks of my door. I shuffled into the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned on the light. Picking up a pair of pants that was laying on the floor, I slipped into them, then grabbed a white T-Shirt that was hanging off of the counter. Smelling it, I shrugged and wiggled into it. "Adam, I swear, If you fell asleep again-"

"I'm up, Dad. Chill." I shook my head and looked in the mirror. "Eh." I took a brush through my hair a couple of times, then messed with it a little bit. "That's better." I grabbed my tooth brush and put some tooth paste on it, placing it against my teeth, I began to brush back and forth, scrubbing my tongue as well. I turned on the faucet and drank some water, gargling it in the back of my throat, I spit it up and back into the sink. "Ahhh." After wiping my mouth on a towel, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of socks, along with some shoes, my phone and phone charger, and my backpack. Trotting down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen, seeing my dad sitting at the table sipping at his morning coffee. I sat down and put the socks on, then shoes. "It's too early for this." I rubbed my face and groaned again.

He laughed. "Just one more year."

I nodded and got up, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. "Let's go."  
When we got to the school, I got out of the Driver's seat. "You know, if you just gave me this car-"

He stopped me. "Nope, not happening. Nice try though." He got out of the passenger side, and walked around clapping me on the shoulder. "Now go to class. I'll be here to pick you up at 2;30."

"Wait, I have GSA today, remember? It goes until 6;00."

He nodded. "Alright, do you have a ride home?"

I shook my head. "No, Carson is going to be busy and my other friends are busy with planning for homecoming and all of that jazz. I'll just walk."

My Dad smiled. "Alright." He hugged me briefly. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." He ruffled my hair and I offered a playful glare, then walked up to the doors and entered. A blast of warm air pierced my skin. I walked down the hallway, then took a left to go down the stairs.

"Hey, Adam!" I knew that voice. "Wait up." My best friend, Carson, jogged up to me and we walked down the stairs together. "So, how was your weekend?"

I shrugged as I walked to my locker, and spun out my combo. "It was alright. My dad and I just watched the Broncos game and that's about it." I grabbed my binder labeled 'IB physics 3' and shut my locker, turning my attention back to Carson. "What about you?"

He smiled. "I spent the whole weekend with Pharrell, it was amazing. We drove up to the mountains and watched the stars, went fishing. I kind of broke his phone on accident, that wasn't so much fun." We both laughed as the bell rang, and we went to class.  
"If there is no motion, then there has to be an infinite amount of motion, right?" Carson and I walked down the hallway.

"I mean, one could assume that. But I'm not entirely sure it would be correct. If there is no motion in an object, then there is no infinite motion." We walked up the stairs and out the door. "But then there's also the argument that when an object isn't moving, it still in on some sub-atomic level." He unlocked his car, and I was about to get in when I saw this guy watching us, with a camera in his hand. "Hey, Carson. Do you know him?" I nodded in the direction of the 'mysterious man'.

Carson looked over there, and opened his door, getting into the driver's seat. I followed suit. "No, I don't think I know him. He's probably just a photographer for the school or something." The engines in his car roared to life as he pulled out of the parking lot. I stole another glance at the guy sitting in the white pick up. It gave me goose bumps. _Strange._ Pushing the thought to the side, I turned on Carson's radio. "We have to be back before 12, can't miss calculus again. My dad will have my ass." I nodded and turned up the volume.

~****~

 _There he is again._ I walked out of the school and watched him. _Is he...watching me? He can't be._ I watched his eyes that seemed to follow me like a hawk. _This dude creeps me out. Maybe I should.. confront him?_ I shook my head. _No, don't do that. That's like saying 'Hey, weirdo, come get me.'_ I sighed _But I'm surrounded by people, nothing can go wrong._ Against my better judgment, I walked up to the man, but kept my distance just in case. "Hi, I uhm...I noticed you taking pictures earlier, and then I saw you again, and I-" My palms were getting sweaty. "I'm going to be completely honest. It's starting to creep me out."

The man smiled. _He's so handsome..._ "I'm sorry," He had a thick country accent, "My name's Blake. I'm a photographer, I'm just taking some pictures of the students, and school-" He paused and groaned, "okay, that sounded bad." He shook his head. "I'm just taking pictures for the magazine company I work for, that's all." That peaked my interest. "It's called People magazine." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth. "So, I'm not some creepy person or anything. I swear." He chuckled.

I gave a sigh of relief. "I just saw you earlier, and I thought you were watching me, then I saw you again, and it kind of worried me a little bit. My name is Adam," I put my hand out, and he shook it. "I'm sorry for assuming you were some kind of psycho kidnapper." We both laughed.

"It's fine, I don't blame you." He smiled again. _Oh my god, those dimples..._ "Are you.. waiting for someone?"

"Oh, no," I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm walking home today."

 "Do you want a ride home or something?"

"Uhm," I looked around, _don't say yes. He could be a serial killer or something,_ "sure, I live up in legacy ridge. I hope it isn't a problem..?" _Goddamnit, Adam._

"No, that's not a problem at all. Hop in." He walked over to his car and got into the driver's seat. I was hesitant for a moment, but quickly succumbed. When I got into the passenger seat, country music was playing over the radio. "If you don't like the music, you can change it." He pulled forward and took a left, heading towards federal. "You don't strike me as the country type."

I shrugged. "I don't mind country, but you're right. I'm more of a pop person."

He laughed again. "Coulda guessed that by the way you're dressed." He slowed the car down as we neared a red light. "So, where am I going?" He glanced at me for a moment, then put his eyes back on the road.

"Just go all the down federal until you hit 58th, then take a left, I'll tell you where to go from there." _Do not actually show him your house._ I came to the realization that it actually wasn't the best idea to give him my exact address. _You're just now realizing this? Good going, Levine._ I silenced my sub-conscious and sat quietly as Blake weaved his way through traffic.  
When we reached 58th, he turned on his blinker and swung a left. "Okay, where to?"

 _Tell him you live at the third house on the right._ "Uh, third house on the right." He pulled up in the front of the house. "Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it." Giving him a small smile, I unbuckled and got out, shutting the door behind me. He rolled down the window.

"Don't mention it. See ya around." He pulled away from the curb and turned around, heading back towards where he came from. Sighing, I began walking down the street, I had another mile to go. _At least he doesn't know exactly where you live.  
_ When I got to my house, Dad wasn't home, so I grabbed the spare key from inside the plant sitting on our porch and unlocked the door. Placing the key back where it was, I walked into the house and kicked my shoes off, setting my backpack right beside the door. "Finally." I went up to my room and threw myself into my bed. "Ahhhhh." Grabbing a pillow, I made myself comfortable. "I should probably call my dad." Rolling over, I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone, but it wasn't there. "Ugh I left it in my bag." Rolling off of my bed, I trotted down the stairs and went for my backpack. I rummaged through it, but my phone wasn't there either. "Shit. I had it when I got into Blake's car..." My eyes widened. "Fuck, it must've fallen out of my back pocket when I sat down." Groaning, I sat down on the couch. "Great. Just fucking great."

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

I pulled into the taco bell parking lot. I unbuckled, and opened the door. When I got out, I pulled the phone out my pocket and grinned. "Perfect."

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

At school the next day, I looked around for Blake, but I didn't see him. "Fuck."

"Hey," I jumped and grabbed my chest, turning around to see him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." He smiled. Those dimples get me every time.

"It's okay." I tried to slow my heart rate down. "Yesterday, I think my phone fell out of my pocket in your car, I was just wondering if maybe you had it."

He pulled the phone out from his front pocket. "This it?" I nodded, and he handed it to me. "It was going off a bunch last night, someone named Carson."

I placed my thumb on the home button and it unlocked. I noticed that it was fully charged. "Did you charge it or something?"

"Oh, that," He rubbed his palms on his jeans. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged. "It's okay." The bell rang, and I groaned inwardly. "Well, I've got to get to class. I'll see you around?" I was about to walk away, but Blake said something.

"Wait, hold on." He pulled his phone out from the other front pocket. "Do you think I could get your number?"

My subconscious was screaming at me, but I ignored it. "Yeah, sure." I put my number into his phone. "There you go. Feel free to call or text me whenever." I smiled and headed into the school.  
After school was out, Carson caught up to me. "Hey." He seemed upset. "I called you like 20 times last night, what happened?"

I shrugged. "Lost my phone. But I have it now."

He nodded. "Alright, well, do you want to hang out today?"

We walked out to the parking lot, and Blake pulled up in front of us. "Hey, Adam." He smiled.

"Oh, Hey, Blake." _Don't you think it's a little weird that he keeps showing up like this?_ I silenced my subconscious yet again.

"Isn't that the guy who-" I jabbed Carson in the ribs before he could finish that sentence.

"Blake, this is Carson. Carson, Blake." Carson waved, and Blake offered a small smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could go catch a movie, or grab a bite to eat."

 _Invite Carson! He won't try to kill you if Carson is there._ I love my logic sometimes. "Yeah, sure. Carson, do you wanna join?" I looked over to Carson, giving him that 'please-say-yes-I'm-desperate' look.

"Oh, yeah sure," He caught on and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

"Blake, would you mind?" He shook his head. "Alright, cool. Do you want Carson to drive or do you want us to just go in your truck?"

"We can just take mine if it's easier."

Carson and I got into the back of Blake's pick up and I pulled out my phone.

Me; **Thank you for saying yes to this.  
** Carson; **No problem. I could tell that you were desperate. Isnt this the guy who you thought was a creep?  
** Me; **Yeah, but he seems ok now that Im talking to him. Turns out hes a photographer for People magazine, but im still not too sure about him yet.  
** C; **Alright.  
** Me; **Thanks, again.**

"So, where do you boys wanna go?" Blake looked in the rear view mirror and made direct eyes contact with me. "I was thinking if we're gonna eat, we could go to firehouse subs, or maybe Chile's," He paused for a moment, "what are you two in the mood for?"

Carson spoke up. "I kind of want Firehouse subs, Adam and I have been meaning to try it, but we're both so busy with classes and everything."

Blake nodded. "Alright. We'll go there, then." He put his eyes back on the road.  
When we left the restaurant, Carson headed to the car first, Blake and I stayed behind. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Well, it's kind of personal," He sucked in a breath, "are you and Carson.. like, a couple?" My face heated. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass ya.."

"No, no. It's fine." I rubbed the back of my neck. "We aren't dating, but I used to have a thing for him. We tried it, but nothing really came out of it." I watched Carson as we waited for us.

"So you are gay." I choked on the soft drink Blake had bought me.

"Uhm," *cough* "yeah, I'm gay."

Blake laughed. "It's alright, I don't mind."

I stopped. "Wait.. are you-" I looked at him for a moment, "are you gay?"

He gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah."

I began walked again. "Hmm." _Was not expecting that one._ "You don't really peg me as the 'gay' type." That sounded bad. "I mean...it's just, you don't give off the gay vibe," _That wasn't any better, Levine._ "You just didn't strike me as gay, that's all."

Blake was laughing again. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He looked over to me for a moment, then took his eyes away. "It's the cowboy boots, isn't it?"

I let out a laugh this time. _Maybe he isn't so bad._  
After Blake dropped Carson and I off back at the school, he took me home. "Thanks for the ride, Carss. I'll see you on Monday." I gave him a brief hug and jumped out of his truck, then went into my house. "Dad, I'm home." He was laying on the couch, sleeping. I smiled to myself and walked over to the couch, covering him up with a blanket and shutting off the TV. "Love you, Dad." I shucked off my shoes and went upstairs to get on my laptop; right as I was walking into my room, my phone rang. I jumped, then laughed. "Hello?" I didn't check the caller ID to see who it was first.

"Hey," I recognized that thick country accent almost immediately,

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

"just wanted to call and make sure you got home safely."  
He sucked in a breath. "Yeah, yeah. Carson just dropped me off."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah," He paused for a moment, "hey, would you hold on for just one second?"  
"Sure," He set the phone down. I looked up to his window, watching as he took his shirt off, revealing a shark tattoo on his ribcage. _Hmm, not too bad._  
"Hey, sorry," He picked the phone up again, "so what's up?" He sat on his desk, idly messing with his fingers.  
"Oh, not much, just got home, too, actually. What about you?"  
"I'm getting ready to go to sleep, I'm extremely exhausted."  
"Alright, well, I'll let you go then. G'night."  
"Night." He ended the call, and he turned on some music, then walked over to the window and slid the curtains shut.  
I bit my lip and started up my car, driving off.

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Ugh." I rolled over and looked at my clock. _Who the hell would be calling me at 3;47 in the morning?_ I picked up my phone off of the nightstand and squinted at the screen, trying to make my eyes adjust. Groaning, I answered it. "Carson, what the fuck do you want."

"You need to come over. Now."

"Why?" Sitting up, I turned on my bed side lamp.

"Just do it, please."

"Whatever. Give me a couple of minutes." He lived 5 blocks away. "I'll get my Dad's car." Hanging up, I walked into my Dad's room, he wasn't there. I walked down the living room, he was still sleeping. "Hey, Dad," I lightly shook him, and he stirred. "Get up."

He stretched and sat up rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," I tried to think of what to say, "Carson called, and he sound petty worried. I was wondering if I could borrow the car, I won't be gone longer than 30 minutes." He nodded and handed me the keys. "Thanks, Dad. Love you." I put on my shoes and walked out to the car, calling Carson. Once he answered, I said, "I'm on the way." Then hung up.  
I pulled up in the front of his house and went up to his door; before I could knock, he opened the door and pulled me inside. "Carson, what the hell is going on?" I pushed him away.

"It's Blake," He grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch. "I drove off after I left your house, but then realized you never gave me back my physics book, so I thought I'd turn around and get it," He paused, "Blake was sitting across the street. Watching you."

"No, he wasn't. I talked to him on the phone, he was at home laying down."

"No," Carson shook his head, "I saw him, and he was on the phone," He pulled up something on the screen and showed it to me. "Look at this." I took his laptop and looked at what was on the screen. "He was a suspect in the kidnapping and murder of some guy named Max up in New York City, the police let him go because they couldn't prove it."

I handed him back his laptop. "He was investigated, Carson. That doesn't mean he had anything to do with it."

He took the laptop back and started typing something. "Look, you said you had a weird feeling when you first met him. You need to listen to that feeling. Read this." He handed me his laptop again. "There was a kid who went missing in Rochester, Minnesota, Luke Bryan. Same age as Max, and he was found three weeks later, just like Maz. The police never connected the two because they were in two different states." I began to process what I was being told. "I think Blake did this."

I sat down. "Are you sure you saw him sitting outside of my house?"

"Yes. I'm 100 percent positive." Carson nibbled on his lip. My heart was pounding against my chest. _I told you he was bad news, Levine._ "What should we do, Adam? Call the police?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Don't do that. Let's just...wait it out. We'll both avoid him and if things get worse then.. I'll get my Dad involved. He's a detective, he'll know what to do." My palms were sweating, and I was now nervous about going home alone. "I should probably get going, I told my dad I would be less than 30 minutes." Standing up, I walked out the door and back to the car. Once I sat down, I placed my hands on the steering wheel and took some deep breaths. "It's okay," I was whispering to myself, "for all you know, Carson could be overreacting." I started the car, and drove off.  
When I got home, I found myself looking around before I got out of the car. I scurried into the house and shut the door behind me. My phone went off, and I dropped the keys. "Jesus christ." I took some deep breaths again and tried to steady my breathing. I pulled my phone out from my back pocket and saw that it was Blake. _Should I answer it?_ I thought about it for a moment. _Don't answer it._ I silenced my phone and locked every door and window through out the house, then activated the security system. When I was finished, I went back up to my room and got into bed.

~***~

"Adam, get up," I squinted my eyes, letting them adjust to the rays of sunlight shining through my room. "Carson is here." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed, dragging myself down the stairs. "You look like shit by the way." I glared at my Dad and he shot me a playful smile. "I've got to go into the office today, so if you leave, make sure you lock up." He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked out. Carson was sitting on the couch with his laptop out.

"Oh, good. He got you up." He continued to type away as he talked. "I did some more digging, and I found out that-" There was a knock at the door and we both jumped.

"It's probably just Gwen, hold on." I walked to the door, and when I opened it, my heart rate rose, and my mouth went slack.

"Hey," Blake stood there, looking at me with the most innocent cobalt blue eyes. "Can we talk?" I looked over to Carson who had went pale. "Alone?"

"I, uh," My face heated, "Uhm..I guess, sure." Cason put his laptop into his backpack and stood up, but didn't move.

"I'm not leaving." I looked over to him, and glared.

"Carson, I'll be fine." He walked to the door, and scowled at Blake, then walked out shutting the door behind him. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "So, what do you wa-" When I turned back around, Blake was standing less than 3 inches from my face, "want?"

He sighed, his breath smelled like vodka and gin&tonic. "I know you found those files on me." I froze. "I know that you're scared of me. I can see it in your eyes." When I didn't answer, he put a hand through his hair and growled. It honestly scared the hell out of me. "If you'd just let me explain-"

I interrupted. "What is there to explain? Because from where I stand, you look pretty good for the kidnapping and murder of Luke Bryan, and Max Williams. You do remember them, don't you?" A wave of rage tore through me.

"Adam, please," He reached for me, but I stepped back. A look of hurt flashed across his face. "I didn't do the things the police said I did.."

"Then why would they be investigating you at all?" When he didn't answer, I walked over to the door and opened it. "Leave." He shuffled over to the door and stopped right in front of me. "If I ever see you again, I'll have your ass nailed to a wall. I swear to god." He walked out and pushed past Carson. I tried to stop the fear from ripping through my body, but I couldn't. I started shaking and had to sit down. "There is something definitely off about that guy." Carson nodded his head in agreement.  
We were in the house for 5 hours just doing mindless research and profiling on Blake when Carson finally broke the silence. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

I yawned and stretched like a tabby cat. "Sure, my dad said he'd be home in about 15 minutes, I'll just text him and tell him we went out." I got my shoes on and followed Carson out to his truck. "Where to?"

"I was thinking Buffalo Wild Wings or something like that." I nodded. 

"Sounds good."  
After we were finished with dinner, Carson's mom called him and told him he had to go home, so he dropped me off in front of my house. After he drove off, I noticed that very familiar pick up parked across the street, but no one was in it. "No..." I ran inside, and heard laughter coming from down the hall, I ran into the kitchen and saw Blake and my Dad drinking a couple of beers.

"Oh, hey, there he is." My dad walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Adam, this is Blake. He's moving in down the street. Blake, this is the kid I've been talking about so much." He looked at me and smiled like an idiot. My heart was racing and my whole body began to shake. "Adam, what's wrong?" He looked over to me, concern scattered through out his face. Without answering him, I bolted back out the door, and kept running until my lungs couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped, putting my hands on my knees and taking in deep, shaky breaths. "He...can't...be...doing...this..." First he shows up at my house, when I never even gave him my actual address, then suddenly he's moving in down the street? I mentally started kicking myself for being so stupid and not listening to my subconscious. I am such a fucking idiot.  
I don't know how long I've been out, but there aren't many cars on the streets, and it got a little bit colder. I've just been walking. I don't care where I end up, but I need to be as far away from Blake as possible. I need to find a police station and report him is what I need to do. I continued walking as cars passed by every 15-20 minutes. A car pulled up behind me, when I turned around to see who it was, I couldn't tell because the brights were on. Someone stepped out and came towards me, I didn't think to run. I couldn't. I was too scared.  "Adam?" _Oh no._ "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _Run!_ I turned to run away, but he grabbed me. "I don't think so," a rag was put against my mouth, and I tried to scream but it was silenced. I smelled something awful, and it tasted even worse. "Shhh, it's okay." My body went limp, and suddenly I wasn't in control. He picked me up and put me on the floor in the back seat of his truck and everything faded to black.


	2. Look to the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's P.O.V won't be very long in this chapter. Sorry. Xxx

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

"C'mon, Blake. You aren't thinking clearly. Take him to the cabin, no, take him to your house in Beverly hills. There has got to be somewhere to take him where no one will find him." I listened to someone mumble to himself, I tried to move but my hands were bound behind my back along with my feet, and mouth. "Carson.. he will definitely serve to be a problem. I'll have to take care of him." My heart rate rose as I began to remember what had happened. We hit a bump in the road and I hit my head on the seat. A muffled noise came from my mouth. "Oh, you're awake." Blake stole a quick glance at me. "I'm sorry if there isn't much room, I just have to be careful until I know you won't try to escape." I struggled against the rope that was wound tightly around my wrists. "Stop struggling, I promise it will be easier on you." I clenched my fists and tried to fight the urge to cry. "Do you want me to take the duct tape off of your mouth?" He pulled to a stop and shifted in his seat so he could look a me. I nodded. "Alright, but if you scream, I'll have to put it back on, okay?" I nodded again. He put his hand towards me and I flinched. "You don't have to be afraid." He peeled the duct tape off and I sucked in a breath. "Is that better?"

"Y-yes." I pushed my fear away. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you're special, Adam. You aren't like the others." He started driving again.

"So you did kill Luke and Max..." My heart stopped and I froze. "Are you.. going to kill me too?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Max...he, he tried to get away. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to. I didn't mean to kill him, all I wanted to do was keep him with me." He paused for a moment. "And Luke...he isn't dead, I still have him."

"But the reports said you killed him.."

Blake sighed. "They assumed he was dead, they closed the case."

A wave of nausea tore through me. "You've had him for 9 months..." My throat tightened. "What do you do to him.." The thoughts that were running through my head made me want to gag.

"Nothing he doesn't want. Luke is a good kid. He doesn't want to be found. You'll see."

"Please just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone what happened, I'll let it go. Please...let me go." He pulled to a stop and turned around to put the duct tape back on my mouth. I snarled. He grabbed something from the passengers seat, a needle. I shook my head tried to say "no" but it was silenced. He put it into my arm, it stung for a moment. My eye lids became heavy, I tried to fight whatever he had put into my bloodstream, but it was too strong. I succumbed and closed my eyes.  
"Get up." That thick country accent called out to me. "We're here." I slowly batted my eyes opened. The air was brisk. It must be late. "Are you up?" Blake looked down to me.

_Why is he carrying me?_

"I'm going to set you down for a moment, okay?" He gently placed me on the concrete while grabbing his keys from his pocket. He unlocked his door and led me picked me up again. "Luke, I'm home." A very young looking kid approached me. "Luke, this is Adam." He brought me over to the couch and set me down.

Luke seemed timid. "I missed you." Blake pulled him close and kissed him on the head. I cringed and turned away.

"I missed you too, Kiddo." He walked over and sat across from me. "Do you want me to untie you?" I swallowed, and slowly nodded my head. "Okay." He removed the duct tape from my mouth again and grabbed a knife from his pocket. I whimpered as he moved it closer to me. "Don't be afraid." He reached behind me and cut at the rope until it snapped. I pulled my wrists against my chest and rubbed them. They were bleeding. "Let me get your feet." When the rope was removed from my feet, Blake turned to Luke. "Go grab me an ankle collar." He mumbled a small 'yes, sir' and scurried off down the hall. "Do you want me to clean up your wrists?" He turned his attention back to me. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but they really hurt. I nodded and he offered a small smile. Luke came back into the room, holding something. He handed it to Blake. "Adam," He opened it up, "this is a tracking device, sort of. If you walk outside of the allotted distance range, it'll shock you enough to put you asleep for a couple of minutes. I'll also be notified." He put it around my ankle and it locked into place. He pressed a button and a red light turned on. "I'm going to go grab some first aid supplies." He got up and left the room.

Luke walked over and sat down where Blake had just been. "Hi." He offered me a small smile.

"Why are you staying with him?" I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"He saved me, I'm thankful that he took me."

My stomach turned. "Your parents think you're dead, you're friends, the rest of your family.."

Luke shook his head. "My parents only care because they don't have someone to boss around anymore, the rest of the family hated me. And I didn't have friends. No one misses me. And I'm happy here.. with Blake."

I tried to understand what I was hearing. "You have a serious case of stalk home syndrome, kid."

Blake came back into the room. "Luke, it's a little late. You should head to bed." He nodded and vacated the room. "I told you, he wants to be here." He grabbed my wrists and poured some witch hazel over them. I sucked in a sharp breath. "I know it stings. I'm sorry I made the ropes so tight." He dabbed a cotton ball around the lacerations, then grabbed some white gauze to wrap around each wrist. "They were pretty deep, but they'll heal." He put the first aid stuff back into the bucket he brought in and sat back in the chair. "You have to talk to me sometime." I nibbled at my lip. He got up and hovered over me. I looked up to him as he slowly bent down and placed his hands on either side of me. "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm not going to harm you. I promise." I wished the couch would swallow me whole. "I'm gonna go up to bed, I'll show you to your room." He got up and walked out. "Don't get too comfortable, we're leaving tomorrow."

_Leaving?_

I got up and followed him so he wouldn't get mad. "This is your room for the night, I'll bring a change of clothes." He walked into the closet and came back out, carrying shorts and shirt. "Here," He pushed them towards me, but I didn't take them. "Would you prefer sweatpants and a sweater?" He set the first set of clothes down on the bed and walked back into the closet, coming out a couple of seconds later. "How about these?" I looked at them, but didn't make an effort to take them. Sighing, Blake sat down on the bed. "Do you want to sit down?" I walked over to the corner of the room and sunk to the floor, pulling my knees against my chest. "Adam, you really don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you." I just gave him a blank stare. "Look, I know you can't understand this right now, but in time you'll come to understand why I did this." He got up and gave me a warm smile. "Your bathroom is right across the hall, if you want to change, or shower." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. I got up and grabbed the second set of clothes and changed into them.

I looked in my other clothes for my phone. _Why would he leave your phone with you? He's too organized for that._ I growled. _There_ _has to be some way out of here._ I slowly creaked the door open and stepped out of the room, looking both ways before I headed towards the living room. I stopped when I passed what I assumed to be Luke's room. Blake was in there.

"Look to the sky." He was on top of Luke, I couldn't see what he was doing but I didn't want to know. I fought the urge to gag as I quietly made my to the living room.

"There has to be something here," I was whispering to myself as I searched for a telephone, or laptop, maybe even a pager. But nothing. The urge to cry came back full force and my throat tightened, a huge lump of emotion making its way up. "No," I clenched my fists, "you will not cry." My sinuses stung. "Stop it." The tears welled in my eyes. "You cannot let him do this to you." My voice cracked as the tears slipped down my face. I swiped at my watery weakness and went back to searching for something, anything, to help me get out of this mess. I was walking down another hall when the light turned on. I froze. _Fuck._

"What are you doin?" I turned around and saw Blake leaning against the door frame. "It's gettin' a little late, you should be asleep." I just stared at him and blinked. "Are you hungry?" As if on que, my stomach rumbled. "I can make you something to eat if you'd like." I took two very small steps towards him and he gave a half smile, then led me back to the kitchen. "What do you want?" I didn't reply. "I have left over steak and mashed potatoes." He pulled out two containers and got into the cabinet grabbing two plates. "Let me heat this stuff up." I sat down at the table and watched him. He made very swift movements. Something you wouldn't expect from someone his size. "Do you want anything to drink?" When I didn't reply, he pulled out two beers, and handed one to me. I pushed it away. "Soda, then?" He pulled out a pepsi and set it in from of me. I didn't push it away, but I didn't pick it up either. The microwaved beeped and he pulled out the mashed potatoes, then put the steak in.

"What were you doing to Luke?" It was barely above a whisper.

Blake turned around to face me, he looked a little bit shocked. "He speaks," There was a tick working in my jaw, "I was rubbing his chest. He's got asthma real bad, and I can't refill his inhaler until tomorrow, so I'll put some vapor rub on his chest and give him a little massage. It keeps his attacks at bay."

_So he has a heart._

"I told you that I don't do anything to him that he doesn't want." When the microwave went off again, he pulled the steak out then placed one of each plate and pulled out a spoon to dish the mashed potatoes out. "Do you want any A1?" I shook my head. He placed my plate in front of me along with a fork and steak knife. I hesitantly grabbed cut at the steak and took a bite. It made my mouth water. "Good?" I gave a subtle nod. "We're gonna be heading out in a little bit, there's clothes for you in the bedroom closet, I have a duffle bag."

My heart rate rose. "We're..leaving?" He nodded. "Why can't we just stay here?"

Blake took a drink of his beer, and looked over to me. "It's not safe. You're dad is going to realize you're missing soon and we need to be as far away as possible."

My mouth suddenly went dry. "I just want to go home.."

He sighed and set his fork down. "You should probably go pack." Standing up, he took his plate to the sink and set it down, then left the kitchen. I just sat there. Leaving my plate on the table, I walked back down to the room Blake showed me and went into the closet. There was in fact a duffle bag and quite a few outfits.

_Just do what he says, don't make him mad. He could still hurt you._ I forced myself to grab the sweats and sweaters and stuff them into the bag. When it was full, I zipped it up and brought it over to the bed and set it down. I crawled into the bed and grabbed a pillow clutching it to my chest. I couldn't stop them this time. The tears came flooding back and I buried my face into the cotton to silence my sobs. _What's going to happen to me?_

~*****~

"Come on," Blake grabbed his duffle bag, Luke's, and mine then put them into the back of his truck, "can I trust you?" He looked at me, rope and duct tape in hand. I nodded. "The second you try something, I'll have to use these." He set them in the backseat and I got in. Luke sat up front. "What do you guys want to listen to?" I pulled my knees to my chest and looked out the window, ignoring him. He eventually settled on listening to 105.9  
****  
6 hours into the drive, Blake pulled up to a rest stop and asked Luke to take the wheel. He got into the back with me. I suddenly wished I could shrink and slide underneath the seats. He reached out to touch me, but I slid farther away. "You'll warm up to me." He smiled and Luke started up the car, getting back onto the highway. "We'll switch off again in about 6 hours. If you get too tired, just let me know." Luke nodded and paid attention the the road. I was beginning to get very tired.

_Don't fall asleep._ My eyes became heavy and my body was begging me to sleep. _Just for an hour._ I gave in and drifted off to sleep.

_Blake's P.O.V. . ._

 

I watched as Adam slowly fell asleep, his head leaning against the window. He was such a gorgeous sight, even while sleeping. I smiled as he started lightly snoring. Luke spoke up. "Are you sure he won't become a problem?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't think he'll be a problem. I just have to give him time to adjust." He looked so innocent. I loved that. "Carson though, Carson is going to be a problem. I don't want to hurt him, that will upset Adam. I don't want that. I just have to think of something..." I brainstormed a couple of ideas. "I'm thinking that I'll let Adam call him, tell him he's okay, that he just needed to get away from awhile. But his Dad is a detective, so we do need to get as far away as possible. For now, let's just focus on getting back to Tishomingo." Adam stirred a little bit, then settled again. "I don't know what it is about him...but he's different." I observed Adam as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep. "I'm surprised he trusts me enough to sleep," I frowned, "I wish he'd talk more."

Luke lightly laughed. "He's just scared, that's all. He'll learn eventually. Like you said, you just have to give him time."

I nodded, "Yeah." I got a little bit more comfortable in my seat. "I'm gonna get some shut eye. Wake me up if you need me to drive." I leaned my head against the window, and closed my eyes.  
****  
"Blake," Luke shook me, "Blake, get up." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "He's gone." I immediately woke up.

"What? What happened?" I looked around, and saw that we were at a rest stop. "How'd he get away?"

Luke looked terrified. "I..I pulled over because I needed to use the bathroom. I assumed he was still asleep, I swear to god I didn't know that he was going to get out. I'm so sorry, Blake. P-please don't yell at me." I shifted in my seat and he flinched.

"How long ago was this?"

He bit his lip. "About 5 minutes."

I got out of the truck and pulled out my phone, turning on the GPS tracking app I installed. "It's saying he's still here," I looked around, but I didn't see him. "Where is he?" I was talking more to myself than to Luke. "I don't understand-" I stopped looking around when I saw him come out of the bathrooms. I walked over to him. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?" He flinched at my tone. "Luke thought you ran off." I scowled. "I thought you ran off." He looked down to the ground, keeping his eyes on his feet. "Get in the car." He walked over to the car and got in.

"Do you think he need to tie him up?" Luke walked over to me.

I shook my head. "No, I have a better idea." Walking to the back of the truck, I grabbed my bag and unzipped it, getting the handcuffs I packed in there. Walking around to where Adam was sitting, I opened the door and he jumped. "I didn't mean to raise my tone." He gulped and his eyes widened. "Look," I showed him the cuffs and he paled, "I have to do this just to make sure something like that doesn't happen again, okay?" I grabbed his wrist and put the ice cold metal band around his wrist, tightening it to where he couldn't escape, but not to tight to where it would hurt his wrists. I put the over one around the door handle and shut it. "Do you need me to drive?" Luke was waiting patiently next to the driver's door. He shook his head. "Alright, just ask if you need me to. I won't mind." I got into the back with Adam who and messing with the cuff around his wrist. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that but you didn't give me a choice-"

"I was just using the bathroom," He looked over to me, fear in his eyes.

"You should've asked Luke to take you in. Don't just disappear like that," He bit his lip, _that's hot._ I shook my head and forced the thought away. "I just want to make sure you're safe. If you have to use the bathroom, or need to stretch or anything that involves you getting out of the car, just ask me, okay?" He didn't respond. I sighed. "I need to check the news to see if your Dad reported you missing yet," I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked on LA counties website. I didn't see anything. "Okay, we still have time. That's good." Luke drove back onto the highway. "How many more hours, Luke?"

Luke looked at the time. "5 hours, depending on traffic."

"Good, that's good." I looked over to Adam. "You'll love it there."

  _Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

 I glided my fingers over the cold metal confining me. I hate this. I feel like an animal. "Can you please take these off?" It was more of a demand than a request.

"You need to promise me you won't go off without asking me first,"

I gritted my teeth. I'm not going to be submissive with him. _But it's the only way you'll get out of the cuffs._ "I promise I won't go off without asking you first." He gave me a smile then grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuff that was around my wrist. I pulled my wrist away and pulled my knees up to my chest again.

"Do you want some food or anything?" I shook my head.

_Just continue to be cool. Gain his trust. That's the only way you'll be able to get home._ I sucked in a breath. "So..are we going to a farm house or something?"

Blake thought for a moment. "Yeah, you could call it that." He smiled. "I hope you like dogs, I have 6 of them." I forced a smile. "Do you like to hunt?"

I shook my head. "No. I'd never kill any living thing."

"City boy doesn't like to hunt, surprising." Luke chuckled. I made myself laugh. "How about some tunes?" He reached for the radio and turned it on, but it was on the news section.

" _Adam Noah Levine, 16, went missing late last night after leaving his house abruptly. Police are un-sure if he's a runaway or someone ki-"_ Luke quickly shut off the radio. Blake sighed.

"Luke, pull over up here," He did as he was told and gliding to a stop, "Adam, I need you to do me a favor." He pulled my phone from his pocket. "Call your dad and tell him you're going to look for your mom-"

I stopped him. "How do you know about my mom.."

"I did some digging." He handed me the phone. "Just do it," I was hesitant at first, but I took it. "Just tell him you had to find out where she was."

With shaky hands, I dialed my dad's number and put the phone up to my cheek. It rang three times before he answered.

"Adam?" I could hear the worry in his voice.   
"Hi, Dad," Hearing his voice make my throat tighten. "I just wanted to call you to tell you that I'm looking for mom," I got choked up, "I just need to know why she really left-"  
"Adam, where are you?"   
"I'm already out of town. I'm getting as far away from pergipsy as possible." Pergipsy is a code word my dad and I came up with in case something like this ever happened.  
"What did you say?"   
"Yeah, that's why I needed to leave pergipsy."   
"Are you in trouble?"   
"Mhm." Blake signaled for me to hang up. "Dad, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and Blake took my phone back. "I disabled the tracking device so they won't be able to trace the call." He shut the phone off and put it back in his pocket.

_What kind of person am I dealing with?  
_ *****

When we reached Tishomingo, I noticed how small it was. There was only a dollar general, grocery store, and a liquor store. We drove down a dirt road, and came up to a pretty big house. "We're here," Luke pulled into the driveway and got out, I followed suit. "I'll grab the stuff, Blake. Take Adam inside."

Blake put his hand on my back and guided me to the door. I resisted the urge to pull away. When we got inside, Blake led me down a hall. "You'll be sleeping in my bedroom until I get the ankle collar system set up here." My heart rate rose.

"I promise I won't try anything-"

"This isn't up for debate." Blake's voice was stern. I shut my mouth. "Good boy." I cringed. "Here's the room," He opened the door and I stepped in, looking around. "Nice, isn't it?" He stepped right behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. My body tensed. "You're so tense," He rubbed my shoulders and I tried to calm my nerves. "Just hang out in here," He pulled away and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. "I'll be back in a little bit." He left the room and shut the door. I collapsed on the bed, m hands shaking and my stomach turning.

_Maybe sleep will help,_ I laid back and closed my eyes, forcing myself to go to sleep.   
~  
"Adam," Blake stepped into the room, and I was sitting on the bed. He stepped closer to me, until he was hovering. He bent down and placed his hands on either side of me, "you're so handsome," He brought his lips to mine, but I pulled away. Growling, he got on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. I squirmed, trying to slip out of his reach. "Keep struggling," He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I like it." He licked a path from my ear lobe to my neck where he began to lightly suck and nibble. I squeezed my eyes shut. "C'mon, don't you like it?" He tried to kiss me again. His lips were wet and warm, I tried turning my head away but he released one of my wrists and held my head in place. "Don't act like you don't want this." He slowly slid his hand down my chest, and to my pants. My heart rate picked up.

"P-please don't..." a couple of tears slipped. He put his hand down my pants and I struggled to get away. "Please...stop..."   
~  
"Adam!" I shot up from the bed, my body sweating. Blake was there. I quickly moved away, falling off of the bed. I scrambled to the corner of the room, getting as far away from him as possible. "Were you having a nightmare?" He took a step towards me and I whimpered. "Adam," He neared me and bent down. "I've said this so many times already. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want. You don't have to be so afraid of me." He put his hand out and moved myself closer to the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me.."

His facial expression shifted from warm to shock in a matter of 3 seconds. "I'd never hurt you, Adam."

I began crying. "Please just let me go home.. I just want to go home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Don't be afriad

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Please just let me go home." I sobbed violently into my knees. "I just want to go home." My chest felt like it was collapsing.

"Adam," Blake took a step closer, "look at me." He waited for me to tilt my chin in his direction. "Look me directly in the eyes and tell me that you think I'm lying when I tell you that I would _never_ hurt you." My vision was clouded from the tears. "I'm not going to harm you." He looked genuinely worried. "If you don't calm yourself down, you'll have a panic attack." He sat down about a foot away from me. "I need you to take some deep breaths, can you do that for me?" I nodded and he demonstrated how I should do it. "In for 5 seconds, old for 3, out for 5, alright?"

I inhaled for 5 seconds, then held it for three, then exhaled for 5. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi._

"Do it a couple of more times," He did it with me until my body calmed. "Is that better?"

"Why are you being so nice?" I scowled.

He shrugged. "I want you to know that you have nothing to be scared of."

I scoffed. "You kidnapped me." Anger washed over me.

"You'll understand in time." He got up. "I'm going to go set up the system for your ankle collar." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I was still shaking from my nightmare. _I need to get out of here._ I tried to brainstorm ideas, but I just couldn't think of anything. _I'm going to be stuck here forever and I'll never see my dad, or carson ever again._ My heart stopped. _Oh god...what if he kills me?_ My stomach knotted and I suddenly felt sick. I ran into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and barely made it to the toilet as the food in my stomach came up. I coughed and gagged at the taste. Groaning, I leaned against the toilet and rested my head on the seat. "I can do this," I coughed again, "I just need to be strong." Wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater, I flushed the toilet and got up, walking over to the sink to look for some mouth wash or something to clean up the smell of my breath. "Bingo," I found some toothpaste and put some onto my finger. I began to clean my mouth out. Turning on the water, I rinsed out my mouth and left the bedroom. I crept down the hallway. When I didn't hear anyone, I walked to the front door. _Blake said he was still getting my ankle monitor set up. That means I have time to get away._ My mind was telling me not to run, but I had no other choice. _I need to get home._ Quietly opening the door, I looked around. I still didn't see anyone. _Don't you think this is a little too easy?_ Of course I did, but I ignored that feeling. The second I took a step outside, Blake found me. Panicking, I ran. Without looking back, I plunged into the woods and kept on running, and running. _Don't stop._ I forced myself to keep on pushing. I slowed turned my head to look behind me to see if Blake was there, and I tripped, landing right on my face. I tried to get back up, but couldn't. My ankle wouldn't let me. Blake ran up to me, and picked me up.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" His tone made me flinch. "Answer me!" When I didn't answer, he growled and picked me up, walking be back to the house. When we got inside, he set me down on the couch, and left the room. He came back with a wrap for my foot and an ice pack. "It doesn't look broken." He gently wrapped it up and placed the ice pack over it. "Hold that there." I did as he said, in complete shock. "I have a new collar for you." He took the one I was wearing off of my ankle, and placed another one around. "The system is set up. So if you try to run again, it won't be pretty." He got up and left the room. I sat there, in complete bewilderment.

 _Why didn't he hurt me?_ I got up, and tried to limp into the kitchen to get a glass of water.  


~******~

It was two weeks later, and my ankle was still killing me. I dragged myself into the living room so I could lay down on the couch. "Adam," Luke came up behind me and scared the shit out of me. "Don't try to run from Blake again.. please."

"Jesus fuck." I tried to slow my heart rate. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"Blake doesn't get mad very often, but if you run and he catches you a second time.. you'll see a side of him you'll never want to see again."

I scoffed. "I thought you liked being here with him."

He sighed. "I do, but I don't like seeing him angry..."

"What did he do to you?"

"When he came for me, I was scared. Much like you are now, and I thought I could get away..he caught me. He was so..upset. He hit me hard enough to bust my lip open. Then he brought me back and kept me handcuffed to the bed post for a week."

My mouth went dry. "Did he..rape...you?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh, dear god, no, no. Jesus. He's never..no." He shook his head. "He kept me cuffed to the bed, that's all."

"Did he starve you?"

Luke shook his head again. "No, he gave me food. Three times a day. He allowed me to use the bathroom. He just wanted to prove a point." I gave a silent gesture for him to continue talking. "Blake is honestly a very sweet guy, he's only hit me once. Just that one time. He's never raised his voice at me, he's never.. done 'that' to me." I felt sick again. "When Blake came into my life, I was in such a bad spot. My Dad would beat me on a daily basis, my mom would drink herself into oblivion every night, I didn't have any friends. I was going down a very dark path, he saved me." Luke's eyes had a glossy film. "It just took me awhile to understand." 

I swallowed hard. "Why didn't he...why didn't he hit me, like he did you?" Luke shrugged. Blake walked into the kitchen.

"Luke, it's time for bed." He nodded and scurried off. "How's your ankle?" Blake still seemed upset.

"It-it's fine." It actually felt like it was on fire, but oh well.

"Good." He grabbed a beer. "It's time for bed, let's go." I was about to follow him, but then I stopped.

"You said I only had to sleep in your room until you got the collar system set up." He turned to look at me. He looked angry. _Just listen to him. Gain his trust, that's your key to getting out of here._ I stopped my body from shaking and followed him into the bedroom. There was a bottle of bourbon that was half empty.

"Change into your pajamas." He handed me a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt. I made my way to the bathroom, and once I was inside I locked the door. Leaning against the solid piece of oak, I tried to slow down my heart rate.

 _Why can't I just sleep in another bedroom? I've been sleeping in his bedroom for the last couple of weeks_ _..._ I jumped when there was a knock at the door. "W-who is it?" My voice was un-even.

"Are you okay?" Blake's thick accent cut through the wooden door.

"I'm fine.. I'll be out in a minute." I quickly took off the sweatshirt and sweatpants, replacing them with the tee shirt and plaid boxers. _He won't hurt me._ I forced myself to come out of the bathroom. "What do you want me to-" I stopped when I noticed that Blake was shirtless. _Oh my._ My mouth went slack as I stared at his chest. My eyes explored, noticing a tattoo on his forearm. "You have a tattoo?" He looked down at his arm, as if to remind himself.

"Yeah, I got it awhile ago." He slipped into a shirt.

"I.." _Do not tell him you have a tattoo._ "I have one, too." _You'd think you would have learned your lesson by now._ I silenced my subconscious and sat down on the left side of the bed, crossing my legs and grabbing a pillow to hug.

"Where is it?" Blake sat down on the other side.

"It's on my ribcage," I placed my hand over where the tattoo resided. "I got it about a year ago."

Blake laid down and put his hands behind his head, looking up at me. "What is it of?"

I pulled the pillow closer to me. "It's a shark."

He nodded. "Nice." After a couple of moments of silence, Blake spoke up. "I noticed how you act around your dad." I looked down to him. "I know that he used to hit you.. before your mom left," He sighed, "I also know that he still drinks." I turned away from him. "Adam, that's why I took you away from him...he hurt you. He still hurts you when he gets drunk enough." I got up from the bed. "It's okay, Adam. I understand what you're going through. My Dad...he was the same way." A lump of emotion formed in my throat. "Adam," He got up and walked over to me, "it's alright, I understand. You don't have to walk away from me."

I turned around to face him, tears in my eyes. "I love my dad...I miss my dad. I didn't want you to take me away," _Is that entirely true?_ "I was okay. Things were going good." _You're lying to yourself._ "I didn't need you to save me." _You may not have needed it, but some part of you wanted it._ I shook my head. _This is absurd. He kidnapped me. He doesn't get to be my buddy._ I swiped at the tears that rolled down my cheek. _But he isn't so bad._ I put a hand through my hair as I started arguing with myself. _He killed someone. He's a monster._ "You killed someone, Blake. You don't get to be my friend in this situation." A jolt of rage washed through me. "You're a monster, you killed a 16 year old boy...he had family, and friends who's lives will never be the same because of you!" I pushed him away.

He growled low in his throat before pinning me up against the wall. "I didn't kill Max." He said it through gritted teeth.

"But you said-"

He slammed his hand against the wall. "I know what I said Goddamnit." I flinched. He took one look at the fear on my face and immediately backed off. "I'm sorry.." He sat down on the bed and put his head into his hands.

"What do you mean when you say you didn't kill him?" I took one small step in Blake's direction.

"He got away from me, I tried to catch him...he just ran out into the middle of traffic..." Blake's voice cracked signaling tears, "I never meant for him to get hurt."

"You kidnapped him.. if you hadn't have taken give him, he would've never ran out In front of on going traffic." I was getting angry. "Don't try to make me pity you. You can't just go around kidnapping random boys-"

"He was my son."

I stopped talking. "What did you say?"

Blake looked up to me, his eyes rimmed with red. "Max was my son." He sniffled. "I got his mom pregnant, and she never told me about him, I only found out when I ran into her at a convenience store," Blake sucked in a breath, "his mom...she did drugs, drank.. sold herself...she had a new guy around every other week, some of them would hit max.. a few even..." He got chocked up, "Max didn't deserve to be in that kind of environment. I took him away, I tried to explain to him who I was, but he wouldn't listen. He ran. I swear to god that I never meant for him to get hurt.." I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. "He was son. And even though I only knew him for a short time, I still loved him with everything I had. I just wanted him to be safe."

I took another step towards him. "Why did you take Luke?"

Blake sniffled again. "His parents treated him like total shit, he wanted someone to come and save him. Yeah, he tried to run a couple of times.. but eventually he settled in. I've given him the option to go back home multiple times. I even took him back to where his parents lived. He chose to stay with me."

My breath caught. _Oh my god._ "Why did you take me?" It was barely above a whisper.

"You.." He looked up to me, "I've been attracted to you since the second I laid my eyes on you. And then I learned what you dad used to do to you and I knew I couldn't let you stay with him..."

 _He's attracted to me._ I shakily made my way to him. I don't know if it was because I felt the same way, or if I had just lost my mind, but I got on top of him and sat in his lap. He looked shocked. "I see now.. why you've done what you've done." _Adam, you're insane._ Ignoring my subconscious, I slowly leaned down and connected my lips with his. It was a soft kiss. When I pulled away, I was shaking. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Blake stopped me by kissing me again. _Oh, for fucks sake. He KIDNAPPED you!!_ My sub conscious was screaming at me. He pulled away this time, and I swallowed hard.

"Don't be afraid," He lightly caressed my cheek, "do you want to go home?" Of course, I instinctively wanted to say yes, but I couldn't force it out. "If you want to go home, I'll take you." He looked me right in the eyes. "Do you want to leave?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but what came out was definitely not what I expected. "No."


	4. Everything is going to be okay

_Adam's P.O.V. . ._

 

"Luke, stop." Blake put his finger up to silence Luke, "I don't need this right now." He walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat in the corner and observed.

"But all I'm asking if for you to-"

"No," He put his hand up this time, "let it go."

"I won't let it go, I honestly don't think that-" Without a word, Blake stood up and walked out of the room, coming back a couple of minutes later with a collar much like the ones Luke and I wore, but a little bit bigger.

"Come here." Luke obeyed, and walked over to Blake, and Blake placed the collar around Luke's neck, locking it into place, he then proceeded to take the one on Luke's ankle off. "Now go to bed." Luke scurried out of the room without anymore arguments. "He's lucky I didn't decide to give him more of a punishment." I shivered at those words. After being here for over a month, AND willingly agreeing to staying here, Blake still scared the hell out of me. "C'mere, Adam." He sat down and signaled for me to come, so I did. I stood in front of him, "down on your knees," I got down. "You know better than to argue with me like that, don't you?" I nodded. "Good boy." I still cringed whenever he called me that. "Why don't you head up to bed, I'll be up in a couple of hours." I got up and walked out of the room without a word.

 _Tell me again why you agreed to staying?_ I sighed inwardly, _Oh yeah, because you're a fucking idiot._ I walked into Blake's bedroom and sat down on the bed, idly messing with the collar that confined me to this house. It itched. I scratched at it until the skin was raw, and irritated. I blew out an exasperated breath and looked around the room, trying to find something to occupy my time. But no such luck came my way. There was no TV, no books, no cards. There wasn't even a pen lying around somewhere. _I guess I could just sleep._ I laid down, and rested my head on the pillow, looking up through the skylight that hung over me. The stars looked so beautiful. So hypnotic. I made out shapes and animals in my mind. _Those ones look like a cat,_ I mapped out the eyes, nose, ears, and whiskers. I also spotted a giraffe, hippo, triangle, diamond, and something that looked like a piece of pizza, but could definitely be viewed as something else. I let my eyes close, and gave into sleep.  
I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up, Blake was coming into the room. He must've assumed I was still asleep because he started undressing himself. I watched. _You're being such a pervert._ When he was completely naked, my body reacted to the image it was seeing. _Just fucking great._ I was uncomfortable, so I tried to adjust myself, but to n avail. _Stop fantasizing about fucking him._ I tried to silence my subconscious. _He kidnapped you, then you make the stupid decision of saying you want to stay, and now you want him to fuck you. You're seriously messed up in the head, Levine._ I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Oh, you're awake." Blake slipped into a pair of solid black boxers. "I thought you were sleeping." He got into bed and I sat up pulling my knees to my chest. "Y'know, you don't have to do that every time I get into bed. It's not like I'm going to force you into something you don't want to do."

 _It's the things that I want to do that scare me._ I almost said that out loud, but stopped myself.

"You're very interesting, Adam." Blake laid down next to me and propped himself up on one arm. "You always flinch when I try to," He put his hand out and I flinched, "touch you." He finished his sentence. "You don't talk much, and the last time you did talk to me, you kissed me and told me you wanted to stay." He gave me a questioning look. "You made that decision, yet you're still so timid around me," I fidgeted, "it's like you're just very unsure of everything."

_Well you aren't wrong._

"I'll ask you the same question I asked a month ago," Blake sat up and looked over to me, "do you want to go home?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. _Come on, Adam, say something._ "I.." My mind couldn't form the words I wanted to say, "I want to see my dad, and Carson," it was barely above a whisper. I flinched when Blake moved to sit up.

"I can take you." He looked hesitant for a minute. "Do you...do you want to stay with your dad?"

 _Of course you do!_ "I just want to let them know that I'm okay.. that's all."

He nodded. "Alright, then we can do that. Tomorrow we'll go into town and pick up a few things, then go." I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Now get some sleep." He laid back down and rolled over so his back was facing me. I watched him until I was sure he fell asleep before laying down myself.

~****~

 

Blake walked over to the couch the next morning. "Do you want me to take your ankle collar off?" I nodded and he bent down, unlocking the black metal band that confined me. "I'm trusting you, Adam. Please don't make me regret it." He looked up to me. Those cobalt blue eyes were piercing. I gave a small nod and he pushed himself up. "We should get going, it's a long drive back to LA." I still wasn't quite sure why he agreed to do this, but I guess I didn't really care. "Luke," Blake summoned the kid and he came almost instantly. "We'll be back in a couple of days, if you want to order some food, what do you do?"

"I call from the burner cell, and tell them I'll leave the cash on the front porch so they can set the food there, and I wait until they're gone to go pick it up."

Blake smiled. "Atta boy. See you later, Kiddo." We both walked out to his truck and I got into the passenger side, while Blake of course took the driver's seat. "Anything you wanna listen to?" When I didn't answer, he chuckled and said, "country it is then."  
****  
When we pulled into the Walmart parking lot, there was only about 12 or 13 cars. "Are they closed or something?" I looked over to Blake.

He shook his head. "Nope, actually.. this is the busiest this Walmart has been in awhile." He found a spot almost immediately and I got out of the car first, waiting for Blake to follow suit. I looked around and couldn't help but notice the two cop cars that were near. Blake snaked a hand around my waste. "It's okay, they're only here because it's routine." I shivered at his touch. He pulled his arm away and mumbled a subtle, "sorry." We walked through the automatic doors and Blake grabbed a cart. "Anything in particular you want?"

I shrugged. "Some fruit would be nice...I guess." Hen odded and we headed over to the fruit and vegetable section of the store. "I'm going to go get some blackberries." Walking over to the berry section, I noticed a girl standing there, examining some strawberries. She looked over to me and I gave that 'oh-you're-looking-at-me-im-not-going-to-be-rude-so-I'll-smile' smile. She looked back down to the container of berries in her hand, she looked back up almost seconds later.

"Wait...aren't you that-" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at something, then looked back to me. "You're that kid who got kidnapped a month ago." She was whispering. "Oh my god are you okay?" Her eyes examined me, "I heard that the guy who took you...his name is Blake," she looked around and froze. "That's him." She grabbed onto my arm. "Just come with me, I'll get you some where safe." I panicked, trying to get her to let go of me. "Come on," She tugged and I looked over to Blake, hoping he'd look in my direction. He did. His eye brows furrowed for a moment, then he realized why I looked so panicked. 

He made his way over to me, "'Scuse me ma'am." She jolted around. "I'm going to-" 

"Help!!!" She screamed out and I jumped at the sudden sound. "Someone help!!" Almost immediately 3 people working in the store came over, as well as one of the police officers. 

"Excuse me," The tall lanky officer stepped forward, "what's the problem here?" 

"That man is the one who kidnapped this kid." She pulled me behind her. 

The officer stared at him for a moment. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back." He did as instructed and laid down on the cold tile, putting his hands behind his back, linking them together. The officer got on top of him and cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the quart of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?" Blake nodded, and they both got up.

"Blake," I started panicking.

"It's okay Adam, just tell them the truth." He added emphasis on the word 'truth'.

Both officers were standing between Blake and I. "Sir, if you'll just come with me." The shorter officer grabbed Blake's elbow and began to lead him away.

"Don't hurt him." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The other officer pulled me away, Blake spoke up. "Don't be afraid, Adam."

Once I was outside of the store, the officer led me to his vehicle. "Are you Adam Levine?" I have a subtle nod, he chuckled. "Sorry, just making sure." When I didn't even smile, he cleared his throat and pulled out a note pad along with a pen. "First off, My name is sam," He offered a warm smile, "That guy you were with, you know his name?"

"He didn't kidnap me," The words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Is that what he told you to say?" When I didn't offer up an answer, he continued, "You want to know how I know you aren't telling the truth?" I gave a meek nod. "Your body language. You're shaking, and you're trying to hide it but I can tell." I instinctively looked down to my hands. "You're sweating, and you're taking shallow breaths."

 _Tell him what happened._ "He.. he didn't take me, I went with him willingly." _You fucking idiot._ "We were just passing through and I asked Blake if we could stop."

"If that was true then why did your Dad report you missing?"

"Because he wants to seem like a good guy for once," _Shit._

The officer, whom I knew as Sam, furrowed his brows. "Could you explain a little bit more?"

"My Dad is a very heavy drinker...and he tends to get very.. aggressive when intoxicated." 

Sam's face was full of sympathy. "You don't have to be afraid...of your Dad, or Blake. We won't let either of them hurt you; Right now, I need to take you down to the station for some additional questions. We're going to have to contact your Father, but I promise we won't put you back into his custody until we know you're safe."

"W-what about Blake..?" I swallowed hard. "He didn't kidnap me and he didn't hurt me, why is he under arrest?"

He sighed, "We'll get everything settled down at the station."

****

"Alright, if you'd just take a seat right here." Sam pulled out a chair that was in a segregated room. When I took a seat, he observed me for a couple of seconds. "Are you hungry, or thirsty?" I shook my head. "Okay. Then I guess we can get started." He pulled out a pen, and another note pad similar to the one he had at the store, but bigger. "I'm gonna need you to write down what you told me when I arrived at the store. Before you do that though, do you understand that you have the right not to talk to me until your father is present?" I nodded. "I'm going to need an oral answer."

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, do you mind if I ask you a few questions now?"

"No, I don't."

He paused for a moment. "Do you know Blake's full name?"

I nibbled at my lip. "Blake Shelton."

"Are you aware that he was questioned for the kidnap, and murder of," he glanced down to the paper he has brought into the room, "Max Sullivan and Luke Bryan?"

I cringed inwardly. "I'm aware of that, yes."

He looked surprised for a moment. "How did you become aware of that?"

"He told me," _One lie after another. They're gonna figure this out sooner or later._ "Blake said that when he was in New York, a kid went missing near him and he was a suspect, after they stopped pursuing him, he went to Minnesota. Where, coincidently, another kid went missing. They questioned him again, and didn't find any evidence that suggested he did it."

Sam nodded. "And do you believe him?"

I was confused. "I don't have a reason not to trust him."

"Adam, I'm going to be completely honest with you," He set his pen down and looked me directly in the eyes, "when you were walking into the store with Blake, I was sitting in my car. I saw how he put his arm around your waist. You flinched when he touched you...you looked terrified of him. That's why I'm questioning If you're telling the truth or not."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" I stood up, suddenly a little bit angry. "He _**did not**_ kidnap me. I went with him on my own accord. I'm not scared of him. I've developed the habit of flinching whenever someone touches me because of the years of abuse I've endured from my father." I put my fingers on my temples. "All of this is just a big mess."

Sam stood up and walked over to me. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing. I just want to see Blake. Can I see him please?"

He looked weary for a moment. "Come with me." I followed him out of the room and he led me down a halloway to where the holding cells were. Blake was in the third one to the right.

"Blake," He looked up, then smiled.

"Hey, Adam." He got up.

"Could you..?" I motioned towards the cell door. Sam grabbed his keys and unlocked it, opening it up. Blake pulled me into his arms. For some reason, this felt good. I enjoyed being in his arms after such a stressful couple of hours. When he let go, I was a little bit disappointed.

"Did they call your Dad yet?" He looked concerned.

"Probably. But Sam," I looked over to the officer, "said that they wouldn't let me go home with him until they knew it was safe."

"That's good." Blake looked over to Sam and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He didn't have any expression what so ever.

"They already interrogated me, never a dull moment with law enforcement." The sarcasm in his voice was palpable. "I'm assuming I'll be free to go in a couple of hours. I'm not gonna leave until I know you're gonna be okay." He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

His touch make my cheek feel tingly. _Weird._

Blake offered a sweet and genuine smile. "Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
